papaya_mangofandomcom-20200213-history
Mango Noisette-Eiris
Rumina Jacinth Noisette-Eiris ('''born Rumina Jacinth Acheron)' is the only daughter to Selene Galanthus and her affair Zircon Acheron, and is the adopted daughter of the warlock Katharina Kis. Biologically, she is the younger half-sister to Jacques, Mathéo, Livia and Christian through her mother's marriage to Reynard Tremblay. Mango's best friends are Lola Prendergast and Nesrin Lepsy, and she is also good friends with Freya Auratum and Lucasta Oleander. Background Orphan and adopted Mango is the illegitimate child born to Selene Galanthus a Noble Witch of pure blooded status born into the noble House of Galanthus and her father was Zircon Acheron a witch with human heritage and whom was Selene's teacher when she was at Artemisia School for Magic and eleven years her senior. Her father died when Selene was early in her pregnancy, Zircon was murdered by his own student Siro Ramagi whom he saw as a surrogate son and cared for deeply with Reynard coercing young Siro. Selene, Zircon's older brother Titanite, and fellow teacher Ulysse Jean-Baptiste and her former childhood friend Soterius Sharpling were the ones who identified this body. Titanite sensed Selene's unborn child and helped her run away knowing that Reynard would attempt to murder his Selene and his unborn niece. Selene traveled and hide as a homeless women and for a time lives with Warlocks Maximus B.J., Aliénor Viray, Reginn Fett, and Katharina Kis whom she forms close relationships with. But when one of Valérian's associates saw her one day she ran away and lived once again as a traveling homeless women until she went to Scotland. On November 2, 2000 in Kerrera, Argyll and Bute, Scotland during a great storm, Selene gave birth to her final child a daughter she named 'Rumina Jacinth Acheron. Her warlocks friends searched for her and founded her with the newborn baby. And when Katharina took her in her arms and Selene said to her "Make sure she lives a happy life, live happily" and then died. Katharina then took the baby and raised her as her own but didn't change Mango's birth name beyond her surname to avoid people believing their was a connection. Death of her Mom Katharina then adopted the baby and moved to Mornington, Queensland where Rumi and Katharina lived until she was five in which Mango remembers fondly living in Mount Isa and the kookaburra's who used to nest in the tree outside her window. Katharina then took Rumina and moved to Jarrow, South Shields, South Tyneside, Tyne and Wear and the two lived a happy life together and were always happy. Storyline Mango Kis/storyline Personality Mango is extremely smart both academically and street smarts, from the file the academy has on her due to how many years she availed them she displays an above average IQ and she reveals herself has Eidetic memory. There are two sides of Mango to outsiders looking in she is quiet, enigmatic, and reserved but also has a anger issues not being afraid to use her powers against student who threaten her or teachers who constantly attack her character. The other side of her is good-natured, supportive, kind hearted and in general a decent human being. She also proves to be perceptive and sly, as she almost always helps solves problems in her friend group and with out's giving honest and real advice and can see people's weaknesses, strengths, and also can get into people's head more then most. But due to the trauma she has suffered through her own life from her mother disappearance and death, physical and mentally abusive foster home's, being raped several times, losing two children before her sixteenth birthday and the death of Jakari she has build and indestructible wall around herself and rarely let's people in and through who have are rare and few. She also has an extreme and deep fear of love, seeing it as her ultimate weakness stating "People have loved me, and I seen most of them died. I'm tried of watching everyone I love die in front of me" but has no trouble having close friendship with Lola whom she talks to in a more honest fashion compared to other through she later over comes this. She also has destructive tendencies such as hiding herself from people, vandalism, stealing thing's (kleptomania), minor misanthropy, chain smoking, doing drugs and setting things on fire with her powers and without them. Appearance Mango is biracial so she has a lighter color of skin compared to other due to having a white mother being described as a smooth bronze color. Her hair is naturally curly black that reaches towards her lower back. She also has heavy lidded grey eyes like her mother. When introduced she had simple long hair and according to her friend Amethyst "an 70's Cher" hairstyle but when she went back to visit him and other people he updated it and cut her long hair to her ears and gave her bangs. Mango also inherited her mother's shortness but unlike her mother who was described as having a child-like figure she has more of a voluptuous figure having wide hips, supple breasts and a heart shaped round but. She inherited her mother's beauty mark which is on the left side of her lip. Mango has five piercings in total in her ears three in the right and two in the left and she has her right nostril, a spetum pierced, nipples, her belly button, and tongue. She also has self-inflicted scars on her wrists and a large burn on her back. Tattoos * She has Ruth 1:16-17 tattooed on left wrist, and the full quote is "But Ruth said, “Do not urge me to leave you or to return from following you. For where you go I will go, and where you lodge I will lodge. Your people shall be my people, and your God my God. 17 Where you die I will die, and there will I be buried. May the Lord do so to me and more also if anything but death parts me from you.” * Mango has “Catch for us the foxes, the little foxes that ruin the vineyards, our vineyards that are in bloom” which is located on her left bicep. * Above her knee she has "0191" which is the dialing code for the area of Jarrow, River Tyne where she grew up in. * She has a tattoo on her right hip of two mermaid-tailed Kewpie dolls scooping a bucket of tears. This drawing is one of the many cartons by Kewpie illustrator Rose O’Neill. The decided to get the two as tribute for her deceased older children. * From her lower left back and ass wrapping around her hip and her mons pubis, she has a tattoo that says "Vires Acquirit Eundo" which means "she gathers strength as she goes" in English. It was done in large gothic text with lining of shading around the letters to pop the letters. * On the right side of her abdomen is a skeleton hand making a peace sign also holding several roses. * She has a cartoon of two astronauts kissing in space on the side of her right calf. * On her sternum she has a scorpion because she is a Scorpio. * On her right ankle she has a Japanese styled frog in a kimono and wielding a katana. She got this tattoo to symbols growth and the extreme growth she has experience through out her life. * Mango has “I’d rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints” written along her left wrist and hand. This is a line from Billy Joel’s song “Only The Good Die Young.” * On her inner right bicep she has a seahorse tattoo. * Mango also has a beautifully done half-sleeve of waratah, butterfly orchid's, yellow monkeyflower, kookaburra's, a switchblade, a bust of Dolly Peel, and on her left arm. * Mango has "Après la pluie, le beau temps" on her left ribcage which means “After the rain, good weather.” She got this because she needed something on her to remind her to everything gets better eventually, time does get easier. * On her chest she has om symbol which is on the bass of her neck. Abilities Magical * '''Magic: Due to her Nebu Bloodline, she is the rarest among the different types of magical users, even to the point of them being nearly unheard of in this day and age. The main characteristic of a someone possessing the Nedu Blood is that they passively absorb and generate almost unlimited magical energy. However, their bodies are no stronger than any other magical creatures and will eventually buckle under the constant strain and their bodies will cease to function. It seems the fae are attracted to them, but their interactions are not always beneficial. An untrained Nebuian may feel cursed as they often can't see or understand the neighbors influencing the world around them. * Sight: Like her paternal family she inherited the natural ability to perceive the supernatural to a greater degree than others even more compared to other witches and magical beings. * Pyrokinesis - Mango is capable of pyrokinesis (mental control over flames). She can mentally generate fire, projecting flames from her hands or having it surround her body in a protective cocoon. She has also, on rare occasions, been able to levitate with her fire, but this is a fairly uncommon occurrence. Her powers are extremely volatile and are capable of a very wide radius and measure of destruction; when her powers first awoke as a child, she killed over a dozen people without effort. Mango's pyrokinesis appears to be something above and beyond "typical" pyrokinesis it is later revealed that her biological mother inbued her magic into her as a child which caused her extreme and powerful ability which also it to automatically move to protect her whenever she is in danger; even from herself. When her power is in full effect, Mango's fire takes on Selene's appearance. Her flame is also blue in color which means it's more hotter and intense them ordinary orange flame. ** Magma Manipulation: Mango can create, shape and manipulate molten rock (magma while underground, lava when on surface), a mixture of molten or semi-molten rock, volatiles and solids, it may also contain suspended crystals, dissolved gas and gas bubbles. ** Electricity Manipulation: Mango can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the movement of charged particles (such as electrons or protons), allowing control over electric fields, all charge carriers (Ions, Electrons, Protons, and Positrons), electronics, and electromagnetic forces. ** Primordial Pyrokinesis: Mango can create, shape and manipulate fire/flames of an ancient primordial nature. Possessions * Mango's necklace: Mango's necklace is a pendent with a celestine stone in the center on a silver chain. It was charmed by Katharina to limit her fire abilities, sometimes though she over comes the power of the necklace causing cracks in the necklace. Relationships Mango Kis/relationships Etymology * Rumina was a goddess who protected breastfeeding mothers, and possibly nursing infants. Her domain extended to protecting animal mothers, not just human ones. As one of the indigitamenta, Rumina lacked the elaborate mythology and personality of later Roman deities, and was instead a more abstract, numinous entity. Rumina's temple was near the Ficus Ruminalis, the fig tree at the foot of the Palatine Hill where Romulus and Remus were raised by a she-wolf. Milk, rather than the typical wine, was offered as a sacrifice at this temple. In AD 58, the tree started to die, which was interpreted as a bad omen. * Jacinth is from the English word for the orange precious stone, originating from the same source as Hyacinth. * Noisette is a French surname meaning "hazelnut". * Eiris meaning "That is fruitfulness or fertility". It comes from the Irish name Eire Or Eriu (Erin, Eirinn). Another ancient name is Ivernia (Hibernia or Iverni) and it's meaning is the green and fertile lands. * Kis is a nickname meaning "small" in Hungarian. * Galanthus comes from the Greek (gála) meaning "milk", and (ánthos) meaning "flower." This comes from the small genus of about 20 species of bulbous perennial herbaceous plants in the family Amaryllidaceae also known as Snowdrops. * Acheron is derived from Greek ἄχεα ῥέων (áchea rhéōn) meaning "the stream of woe". Also compare Greek αχος (achos) meaning "pain". Some consider the aforementioned meaning to be folk etymology, saying that instead the name might be derived from Greek acherousai meaning "marsh-like water". In Greek mythology, the Acheron was a branch of the underworld river of Styx, which newly dead souls needed to cross in order to get into Hades. Trivia * Mango is of an Spanish, Cofán, Cape Verdean, Egyptian, Greek, French, and Swiss decent. She originally though she was of Jewish Hungarian and Jamaican descent. * She is the lest vocal of people and most signs to people. When she does talk she has a distinct Queensland and Geordie accent. * She can read lips. * Her familiar is a pine martan named Ozymandias. * She a child she attended quoir before she became deaf and wore hearing aids so she could still be on it, as she has grown up she has hated hearing aids because she already know's everything about people she doesn't need to hear them. * She also owns four dogs named Pablo Kaleo, and Ouba, and two hairless cats named King Tut and Cleopatra, a Scottish wildcat mix named Angus and one Persian named Nefertari. * Mango is deaf due to a condition known as Alport syndrome. But her deafness is considered sensorineural hearing loss and it is defined as moderate-severe and can get hearing aids though she detests them. * She is a lapsed Jew but still considers herself Jewish and wears the Star of David when she goes out. * Her favorite dessert is anything chocolate or pink lemonade flavor. * Mango's favorite food is soup and her favorite recipes are shrimp chili ramen, Catalan fish stew, chicken pho, and seaweed soup. * Mango hates oatmeal. * Her childhood friend Matteo was the one who introduced her to weed. * Her favorite author is Stephen King and Abraham Aarons and she loves everything Horror. Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:House of Galanthus Category:Acheron family Category:Kis family Category:Nebu Bloodline Category:Sorcerers Category:The Love Club Category:Special Class Category:Noisette family Category:House of Eiris Category:Cruel Paradise characters